Wonders of the Nile
by QueenBritt
Summary: With the Pharaoh's death, Prince Atem has to find a bride to become Pharaoh. His mother gives him a present on his birthday that will take him on an adventure to a place where a lamp is. A genie that will grant his wishes and could possibly be the key to his problem. At first he's curious about the genie but when three dancers show up, one in particular catches his eye.
1. Chapter 1

In Ancient times, the royal family has always been loved by their people who they have served and made sure to never. The Pharaoh and the Prince were the ones who were always in the spotlight for the people while the Queen was in the background. For Jamila, she treasured her husband and her son. So when things went into tragedy and the Pharaoh became ill servants and the priests all prepared for the day that the Prince was to become Pharaoh.

"My Prince, if the Pharaoh does not make it. You will have to find a wife and become the Pharaoh of the land." Mahad said

Atem was on the balcony looking out at the city, he didn't know if he could truly find someone that quickly. He didn't wish to go anywhere that would lead him away from his family but things were not seeming in his father's favor.

"I will try to find someone but no promises," Atem said to Mahad

Mahad was aware how his prince felt about Marriage, there was something he wanted. Atem desired to be the Pharaoh his people needed but to find a Queen, one that would love him for him and not just because he was a Pharaoh-to-be seemed hard. Many of the girls in the village adored their Prince but they were not Princesses so he couldn't even consider them.

A few days passed and sadly the Pharaoh passed away, the Palace was in despair for awhile, Atem was a bit distant with his mother as he had to thoroughly think everything over. Jamila though had something she thought would help and be planning on giving it to her son.

'A last adventure before he becomes Pharaoh.' She thought


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since the death of the Pharaoh people were all talks, letters had arrived from Kingdoms all over the world for their princesses to get a chance to meet with the Prince and future Pharaoh of Egypt. Atem had looked through all the letters but none of them really appealed to him in wanting to meet these girls. He wanted someone from Egypt to keep within the country as his Queen. The Prince had forgotten today was his birthday the third havest of the season so when his mother entered the room he looked at her.

"Hello Mother." Atem said

"Atem, Happy Birthday." Jamila said handing her son a sacred scarab that had to be put together.

Atem looked at the present curiously wondering what could it be that his mother was handing him. "Mother, what is this?" He asked

"A sacred Scarab. It says once put together it will come alive and you must follow it to where it will lead you." The Queen said

Atem took it and he wondered if it really could do that, so for the rest of the day he worked to get the scarab together. He came to find that it wasn't going to be as easy as it looked. The puzzle was a mystery of it's own but he was determined to figure it out. After about a day, Mana came to see him and she peeked in. "Prince are you in here?" Mana asked

The Brunette girl had known the prince since they were kids as they'd gone through magic training together. She was very close to him and she worried when her friend was no where in sight. She noticed though he was sleeping on his bed with the scarab beside him. Half of it was completed but he was struggling with the other half. Mana left him alone to let him get his rest.

When Atem had awaken he noticed that someone must of brought some food in for him. He quickly ate and then went back to work on the scarab. For the next three days he worked on it until it finally was together.

"I got it." Atem said

The Sacred Scarab came to life and flew out of the room, without much time to think Atem was following it. He ran past his mother but she saw the scarab was flying so she followed her son. The two seen it fly out of the palace and they both took their horses to find it. The journey was a bit long and they'd had to ride all day and half the night until they came to a cave which peaks their curiosity. Though they see the scarab fly in so they dismount their horses and follow it in not knowing what lies ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

~in the lamp~

The genie was waiting for the next wisher to come find the lamp. He snapped his fingers having the belly dancers look appear, two of them were dancing and smiling while the last one was in her own thoughts. She had brown hair, purple eyes and a Egyptian tan but she leaned against the edge of the lamp wondering if this was all her life was going to be belly dancing for the next wishers. The genie went over and leaned on the wall by her.

"What's on your mind?" Genie asked

"It's nothing to concern with. Just some questions going through my head." Britt admitted

"So, you're not wishing for your freedom of the lamp?" Genie asked

"Is that even possible? We're all bound to the lamp." Britt said

"Hm, it is. If one of the wishers so desires to set you free of the lamp." Genie said

His words echoed through her head as she at first recalled the last wisher. A man with an Egyptian tan and blonde hair. She hated him the moment she met him due to the fact he just wouldn't give her the space she wanted and was very pushy. Something she didn't like at all but his name was something she wished she could forget Jabari. She normally didn't hate people but he'd treated her as if he'd never met a woman before.

"Hey, do those neat little tricks you can do with water. Maybe it'll ease your mind." Genie said to her

At first she just looked at him wondering what he could possibly mean but she remembered her own kind of magic gift. She smiled as she went over and got in the water pond that was there. She would submerge her feet in water as she spun around with a laugh and the water would slowly rise from the pond spinning around her even when she stopped. Such a unique gift she didn't know where she had got it from or why it was given to her.

"See, don't let the last wishers actions effect your thoughts and future wishers to come. Who know maybe you'll meet someone who likes you for more than your looks." Genie said

Britt nod as she made a motion with her hands and the water came down forming a ball in her hands. She loved who she was and what she could do but she only wished there would be someone that would love her for her someday and not for her powers.

'I have to stay strong, keep doing what I know is right. Being here in the lamp is safe, no one can harm me.' She thought

~Outside of the lamp~

Prince Atem and his mother were still following the scarab into the cave. There they found the lamp and wondered just what was inside the lamp. The Scarab landed by the lamp then fell to pieces.

"What is that Mother?" Atem asked

"A treasure." The Queen answered

Atem wondered what lied in the lamp but nothing could really be said as he slowly approached. It seemed easy as he carefully picked it up.

Within the lamp everyone felt the movement and they all looked at each other. Genie was anticipating the moment he had to go out.

"Alright, girls be prepared. The new wisher is about the rub the lamp and we are going to make sure you stay by their side." Genie said

Britt put a hand on her head as she sighed hoping this wisher was worth seeing. She was very optimistic though about the whole thing. For now she had to keep in mind her role during the time.

As Atem looked at the lamp for a few moments, he blew on it then rubbed it seeing that there was some dust on it. It shined a bright light and a puff of smoke came out. The Queen hadn't expected to see a genie come from the lamp and for the moment both of them were speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Atem was in shock seeing the genie appear from the lamp he'd just been rubbing. He didn't understand what was going on at this moment but the genie bowed to him. Genie took the moment to take a look at the new wisher and seen the woman with him, both were dressed in royal clothing which meant they were both royals.

"Prince of Egypt, you are the new wisher and master of the lamp." The genie said to him as he bowed to show his respect.

"Wisher and master of the lamp?" Atem asked

"Yes, you are entitled to three wishes." Genie said

Atem was in shock he didn't know what to wish for let alone he didn't plan on this. His mother Jamila was a bit surprised as well as she'd heard the rumors and thought it'd be a good idea to do this adventure.

"I don't know what to wish for." Atem said, he still was aware he needed a Queen to take his father's throne but it seemed like a selfish wish to waste.

"Then take a seat." Genie said as he had pillows appear under him and his mother. "While I illuminate the possibilities."

The genie started to sing and use his powers to show what all he could do. He had a way to get his point around and during the song he turned into a dragon blew out fire as six dancers appeared, three women and three men. The three men went over by the Queen dancing around them while two out of three went over by Atem but the last girl had her back to them. Genie knew this was the typical routine for them, the two would go to the wisher while Britt had her little routine that was their normal.

Once the spotlight wasn't on genie anymore, it went to Britt. She carefully turned around and did her dance performance. Jamila watched as she looked over at her son seeing his attention captivated by the dancer. The dance was simple and when she was done she was on her knees infront of Atem.

"Hello new wisher, the ladies and I are going to be your herem girls while you control the lamp." Britt said to him.

Atem took in her appearance her eyes were similar color to his, her hair was brown with purple highlights through them and her skin had a tan similar to him. He could clearly see how she looked as her outfit was that of a belly dancer. She was beautiful to him as he'd never met someone like her before.

Britt noticed he wasn't very talkative right away, she could tell he was looking at her probably taking in her appearance. In her heart she truly wished he was different then the previous wisher.

"Atem, you're staring." Jamila said

Atem blinked and looked over at his mother then when her words hit him he realized he did stare. "My apologies, Miss..uh I do not know your name." Atem said to her

Britt bowed her head in respect to him. "Brittania my prince. Please call me Britt." She said to him.

Atem was a bit speechless but something told him this was just the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

The queen watched her son being captivated by the girl in front of him. She wondered what he was thinking at this moment but her attention went to the Male dancers that had appeared.

All of them bowed to her "My Queen, we shall be around while your son is in charge of the lamp." They said to her

Jamila found it nice to have something different start but she was curious. Truly she missed her husband and hoped that her son would be able to find a bride with this opportunity. Just as the girl belly dancers were doing a dance for Atem, the male belly dancers were putting on a show for his mother Jamila. One of those dancers had Jamila's attention, his name was Asim.

"So master, do you have any idea what you want your first wish to be?" Genie asked

"No, but I will soon." Atem said

He was watching the dancers and he was keeping his eye on Britt as she commanded water to spin around her. Britt could feel him watching her as the other two girls were by his side but she noticed he wouldn't pay much attention to the other girls.

Jamila noticed how her son was paying more attention to one than the others. "Atem do you like the dancer?" Jamila asked

"She's beautiful mother." Atem said

"She may be beautiful my son, but she is not a princess." Jamila reminded him "You need a Queen for being Pharaoh."

Atem looked at the lamp in his hand and the genie was still doing his song. Things were changing around them and during a certain part of the song Atem and his mother became mummified but then turned normal.

Atem got up from where he was and he went over taking Britt's hand surprising her. Britt looked at him seeine was different then any wisher she'd seen before.

"Wisher is there something you need?" Britt asked

"There is,will you dance with me?" Atem asked

"If that is what you would want" Britt siad

Jamila watched her son dance with one of the girls that the genie had. She was curious as to what her son was thinking.


End file.
